


Rainy Day

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: One of SCPD's Finest first days together





	Rainy Day

It was a rainy Monday morning in Star City. Weather like this usually meant that crime rates were lower -- don't ask why, they just were -- and low crime rates meant you get to sit in the precinct all day and catch up on all of the reports that you're behind on. But not today, at least not for Christine. Instead, she gets to sit in a "vintage" Cadillac and listen to bad music while waiting, praying for something to come on over the scanner and end this torture.

She wasn't dressed to be out on the field today, she was in an old shirt and some ripped jeans along with chunky boots and a beanie. Over all of this was a jacket that said SCPD on it. She was dressed comfortably because she was going to be stuck inside all day doing paperwork and afterwards she planned on meeting Isaac and Bex for dinner at Big Belly Burger, she didn't plan on sitting inside of Aidan's car all afternoon.

She was pretty sure this was a punishment for the alcoholic comment she made. But in her defense, he smelt like alcohol and she was angry at the entire situation, she had no control over her words. She feels bad about it, Aidan does his job and he's never caused her mom any trouble. He's even come over for dinner a couple of times a few years ago. She doesn't remember much about that, she was too busy trying to pass all of her exams and tests so she could be an official officer.

But just because he's good at what he does doesn't mean that she's happy to be partnered with him, he knows this because every 3 minutes she lets out a groan and throws down her phone only to pick it back up and continue scrolling on whatever mindless social media site she chose for this rotation. It came time again for her to follow the routine she's been keeping up for the last 2 hours and this time Aidan took her phone when she put it down.

"Hey!"

"Focus." He said, without looking at her. He sat her phone in one of the pockets of the driver's door and looked out at the world around them. The car was tucked in an alley but facing the busy streets. Nothing new was happening, the light would go green and cars would go, it would turn yellow and they'd continue on through, red and they stop. It's all the exact same.

Chris groaned again, falling back in her seat and crossing her arms. "This is a waste of time." She muttered loud enough for him to hear but barely.

"You'd just be sitting at your desk all day anyway."

"At least I'd be getting something done." She kept her voice quiet. "I could finish reports, I could have coffee-"

"It's 3 in the afternoon."

"I've been up since 4." She shot him a glare before looking out the front window again.

"You haven't been _here_ since 4."

"Okay?" She glanced at him, he was still facing forward. "So, am I not allowed to be tired?"

"You can be tired as long as you shut the hell up about it." He looked over at her.

"Very professional,_ Detective_."

Aidan shook his head and faced forward again. The car was quiet for about a minute before he turned back towards her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem?" She quickly snapped back. "You were a dick not even 2 seconds ago!"

"Because all you have done is complain for the last 3 fucking hours!"

"Because I don't want to be here!" She turned in her seat so she faced him fully.

"And you think I want to be? It's the job, it's what we get paid to do. If you can't take it, go home."

"It's not the job that's the problem." She sat back down in her seat to face forward, crossing her arms again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I didn't ask for a partner. No one in my division gets a partner. I shouldn't either."

"Maybe if you were a little more mature you wouldn't need one."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, you're an adult and you should act like it."

"Is this a learning experience? Should I go around being a jerk to people?"

"You want a job dealing with the criminals in this city, you need to be prepared for things to get ugly. Your mom can't save you out here."

"So you care now?"

"Right now? Yes. The second you are no longer my problem? Absolutely not. You can run in traffic for all I care. But right now you are my responsibility. Something happens to you, it's my ass on the line. "

Chris let out a breath, looking out the passenger window at the ran drops streaming down. She wanted to come back with more, but her mom said to play nice. She said that Aidan is your typical Detective but he's a good person. Chris has yet to see the good person part of that statement, but she really didn't want to talk to him anymore to find it. A few minutes passed, she could feel Aidan looking over at her but she refused to acknowledge it. Didn't stop him from talking, though.

"Look...Neither of us want to be here. Neither of us are happy with our current situation," He paused for a second so Chris would look over at him. She did, but only with a glance. She wasn't giving him her full attention. "We're going to be stuck together for a few months at least. We should....Try to make the most of it."

She turned towards him, sticking out her hand. "Start by giving my phone back."

He shook his head. "I'm not doing that."

"Fine. Torture for the next few months." She tried to turn away but Aidan put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"How about we start by getting coffee?"

Chris looked at his hand on her arm until he moved it away then nodded. "Coffee." She reached for her seat belt and buckled it up. "Then my phone back."


End file.
